


好感度10000%

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 烂人写文，很雷，不要看，阅读即是参与暴行。我已经预警这么多了，看吐了不要来找我，我也忙着吐哈！
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	好感度10000%

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [民主爱情.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048146) by [Carla_Gimlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet). 



父啊！  
别原谅他们，  
他们知道自己在干什么。

  
这大概可以被称为一场豢养革命，从前被豢养的对象是无主见易煽动好利用的人民群众，从前发牌人从不担心这些干巴巴的纸牌会反咬一口，从前也无人预估魔幻局面的不受控程度。现在，底牌全亮，终于，自以为被神化了的国家化身们被千千万万只手拽下神坛，惨败于这场革命。

这些不老不死永恒轮回的国家化身们，在新世纪里已不被陈腐的代价所束缚，与普通人流速不同的时间？备受折磨的记忆局限？只能与同类发生性关系的可笑束缚？都不是，也并非政治与利益的周旋，新的代价是——国家意识体每周至少在公共场合出席一次、对国家意识体进行奖惩的好感度投票、永无止境的台前作秀与娱乐至死。

亲爱的，我亲爱的读者们，看到这句话的这一刻起，你也已经参与其中了。

主持人引导美英两国在摄像机前演一出戏，如何形容，粉饰一番叫诙谐，恶毒辱骂叫低俗，总之就是此等暴行。人类的自黑已经成为了国家的自黑，可喜可贺，远超过去的<Cunk on Britain>、<Who is America？>、<Yes，My Prime>，其程度之深实属世界奇观，只可惜在这人人无味无谓无畏的新世纪，世界奇观等同于寻常具象。你可以看到法国在面对对外战争数据统计表时耸肩表示那只是他和可爱的英格兰在百年战争刷票刷出来的罢了，你也可以看到美利坚将独立战争解释为“司康逃脱战”，又或者是英国瞎了眼似的把争端不断的19世纪说成是他与美国的“伟大调情”。

诸如此类的场景已经是司空见惯了，当然十年前英国那件世界性丑闻除外，想必二十二世纪绝不会允许第二次狙击。那么，在看似完美的“国家意识体管制体系”之中，英国只要安分守己偶尔作秀就能摆脱过去那些恐怖的指控吗？不，他永远都别想逃，卷进了一次大事件后必定会有第二次。瞧啊，看看好感度网站，看看英格兰的直播间，什么情况？黑客入侵？他现在有精力去思考他秘书说的那句“您一直是个很受欢迎的国家”吗？

英国真的很受欢迎，网站显示，现在他的好感度高达92%，这个数据真的很高，上一个好感度突破90%的还是中国，无需解释，他拥有最好哄的人民。耸肩，接受便是了。

那英国的数据是怎么来的呢？您投的呀。

这事发生在一个时机诡异的下午，当时欧洲国家们正和美利坚在一起策划新的“演出”，并且已经一起在纽约登台了。而英国那天身体抱恙，独自留在了欧洲。

对，英国正在病床上，直播间里的肯定不是他！

屏幕上正在搞色情直播的那个被皮带束缚在机器上的、蒙着眼睛、戴着口球、屁股里插着一根假鸡巴、湿得一塌糊涂、正因高潮而抽搐着身体的男人，怎么会是英国！可如果不是，为什么那根由机器操作着不停抽插的假屌旁的屏幕上显示着英国的好感度数据？

这种黄片直播通常悄悄进行，不久前人还很少。

一个观众好奇了，红着脸给英国投了一票，没有什么变化。十个观众好奇了，吞咽着唾液给英国投了十票，似乎有一点变化了。一百个观众好奇了，咬着嘴唇给英国投了一百票，果然有变化！机器运作得更快了。好奇心疯狂生长成一片黑色荒原，一千个观众给英国投了一千票，一万的观众给英国投了一万票！终于，英国的好感度登顶了，100%！只此一国！

那直播结束了吗？怎么可能，观众可是人啊。

国家会射精，国家会高潮，国家会……唉！怎么没人摘掉那个红色口球，让大伙们听听国家会不会浪叫！他能挨几次操？他会被自己射出的精液淹没吗？他会被高速抽插的机器操晕过去吗？人群越来越狂热，这是他们最不缺的东西，英国那登顶的数据还在飙升，野蛮地冲破了极限——100！1000！10000！怕是要增长到世界末日吧！

终于，有人意识到不对了，比如美国的主持人。

主持人放出了英国挨操的视屏，他似乎想戏谑一下现在已经有普通人扮演国家出演PORN了，可见国家意识体还不够努力。但是，但是美国，他只看了一眼就知道，屏幕上那个称为关注焦点的是货真价实的英国。操，他一拳砸坏了主持人的投影仪，碎片与血液飞溅。

美利坚怒不可遏，自从这套狗屁服从体制被那些沾沾自喜的人类制定以来，他那刻在骨子里的自由每天都在怂恿他反抗，确实如此，他不打算屈从，所有的一切只不过是暂时的忍耐罢了。以往向来每时每刻都把“英雄”和“第一”挂在嘴边的美利坚，如今放任自己的好感度徘徊在偏低的50%左右，这是他无声的反抗，至少能给他一点心理慰藉，让他能尽快想出打破僵局的方法。

No more nice kitty！

美利坚忍耐了这么多年了，当他看到英国被禁锢在那嗡嗡作响的机器上，在成千上万的的投票中一次又一次高潮时，他满心想的都是扛起机枪扫射人群，远比十年前连放三枪的英国更具血性与野性。美利坚的行为会带来什么结果？

或许，又一场丑闻将要来临。

那时候，英国和美国将会摆脱“民主爱情”，还是陷入“民主不爱”？哪个更好，哪个更坏，您想看哪个？您做得了主吗？得了，他们自己都做不了主，你又是什么东西。

FIN

此文开头的“父啊！别原谅他们，他们知道自己在干什么！”引用自弗拉基米尔，对比耶稣被钉上十字架后所说的第一句话“父啊！赦免他们，因为他们不知道自己在做什么。”，无须多言。

我在这里赎罪，我喂我的读者们吃了屎，请你们翻到最上面去听万福玛利亚净化精神。假如未来真如此般荒诞，那，及时行乐，自娱自乐，快乐无穷。我应该不会再写这类了，也说不定。性恶论的狂热信徒维奥拉，看看她就知道人真的会恶毒到这个地步，如果比萨文字里描述的是一滩黑色的冷漠死水，那她就是掀起的汹涌恶波。

顺带一提，这类文字实在太“美利坚”了，如果您读过蒂姆·高特罗的Same Place，Same Things，您就会知道我上一段的最后一句正是对此书的映射。十七八岁那会儿我面临思想转变，我的启蒙导师米兰昆德拉不再起作用，幽默源头克里斯托弗艾什伍德也无法给我快乐，于是我误入歧途一头栽进了美国文学，气死了，我做了亨利米勒三年的黑粉，偏要读他那理应被丢进化粪池的厕所读物。前年也读过库尔特冯内古特的一本，冠军早餐，后现代小孩文学，哈哈，够疯。美国人对人性的解读真的是悲悯幽默的神来之笔，可我更爱读萨拉沃特斯文字里细腻动人的凡俗感情，那个海岛国家独有的温柔情怀，带着雨的湿气，却能激起我一身的暖流。

我对美国的态度一直处于一种微妙的状态，这是在我嗑上国拟CP之前就有的，大概可以用马洛伊那句“他恨我，那种感情是如此强烈，简直就跟他爱我一样”来形容。美利坚太闪耀，也太黑暗。美国人的脑子也实在是奇特得我惊叹，纵然我读了伊恩麦克尤恩和萨德侯爵垫肚子也抵挡不住。而河马被煮死在水槽里和裸体午餐远比鲜花圣母和眼球的故事更过头——他们比法国人的屎尿屁文学更过头（巴塔耶老师除外，乔治巴塔耶是人类之光）。好在有尼尔盖曼，他好得不像个美国作家，我永远爱。

以前也是个想往后看，搞搞21c的女人，可21c是什么玩意？唐纳德·川普和鲍里斯·约翰逊。对不起，我还是比较适合18c，让我慢慢用三个世纪来磨合他们的灵魂吧。2019要让人物鲜活，这就是我的状态，维奥拉写这段文字的时候正在听《魔笛》，这让她心情愉快不至于写成疯女人，以优雅的姿态抵抗世界的恶意总是好的。

我爽完了，之后继续为宝石英格兰写玫瑰切割。


End file.
